As a network storage system, a network attached storage (NAS) and a storage area network (SAN) are well known.
The NAS connected to Ethernet (registered trademark) which is an existing network is easy in management compared to the SAN, but in many cases is degraded in performance or easily falls short in capacity. On the other hand, the SAN generally operates at a high speed compared to the NAS and is possible to store a larger volume of data, but it is expensive in price.
In order to improve efficiency in data storage and to reduce cost through a successful combination of advantages of these NAS and SAN, unification between the SAN and the NAS is being realized.
At this time, an SAN device is under control of an SAN operating system (OS), and an NAS device is under control of an NAS OS. However, since the devices under control of both the OSs are mounted as hardware of the unified storage apparatus, maintenance of the devices are desired to be performed in the common maintenance sequence. This is because when the configuration of the maintenance guide screen and the maintenance sequence are different with respect to each OS, it causes difficulties in use according to a user.
Therefore, maintenance control functions are doubly mounted for a plurality of OSs, which is inefficient.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-65551 A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-9029 A
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-207232 A